


(You’ve Got Me) Right Where You Want Me

by alyssamalik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Louis, Fingerfucking, M/M, Rimming, Top Harry, sensitive Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssamalik/pseuds/alyssamalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt: "can you please write bottom!louis fic and in which its the first time that louis get rimmed and harry is just so good at rimming and louis is so sensitive and thats why he came from just harry's tongue and then harry made him come again with only just his fingers. (no sex no fuck no spanking no begging just tongue and fingers and gentle harry with sensitive and vocal louis plssssssss"</p><p>****</p><p>Just moving all my old works from tumblr onto AO3</p>
            </blockquote>





	(You’ve Got Me) Right Where You Want Me

“Louuuuuuiiiiiis,” Harry drawls out as he comes behind his boyfriend in the hallway; wrapping his arms around him until Louis is completely covered.

“Mornin’ Hazzbear,” Louis says with a little smile; giggling softly when Harry leans in to nibble at his neck.

Louis and Harry had known each other since they were ten years old, Louis and his family had moved into Cheshire about a month before school had started. So when the first day of school rolled around and Harry had finally got to meet the bouncing bubbly new kid in the class, the boys became fast friends.

Harry had been immediately drawn to all of Louis energy; though in time such energy led him to countless detentions but the young boy didn’t care, he had found the friend that would stick with him for a lifetime. Louis felt the exact same way; if you got to ask him, he would say that the first thing he saw when he entered his new classroom in a new school and a new town all those many years ago, he would say that he saw a full head of brunette curls.

Obviously the boys had made the right decision because now they are seventeen years old (Louis is 17, Harry still has a few weeks but who’s counting), and have been through the majority of challenges that school and adolescence has thrown at them. They have overcome difficult math classes, first love and heartbreaks, and have even found out who they really are and who they want to become over the last seven years.

Louis is going to become a world famous actor (as famous as Daniel Radcliffe but much hotter) while Harry is going to do something a little more sensible like law (even though Louis says he’s indecisive for law but whatever).

Even though they plan on taking different life paths, they both plan on sticking close to each other because that’s what lovers do.

It happened two years ago, when the boys were fifteen and soul searching. Harry had been developing serious feelings for his friend of five years, as if the day they met was the foundation of a building and every year a new level was built, but one day their relationship changed dramatically.

It was one of those casual movie, video game, pizza nights that happened practically every weekend at Harry’s house; but this one was different. The boys had been playing Mario Kart for at least an hour and their last race would be the deciding factor of who won for the night. But with Harry in first place and Louis being the cheater that he is in second place jumped up and plopped himself down in Harry’s lap, causing the slightly younger boy to drop his controller.

But there was no way Harry was going to stand for this (well technically sit for this), so then a tickle war was started, which turned into a wrestling war, which was only resolved when Louis was laying on his back with no way to escape, staring up at the boy towering over him with the glowing green eyes.

Harry had made the first move, leaning down and nuzzling his nose into the side of Louis’ cheek, kissing up the older boy’s jaw and then planting a quick kiss onto thin lips before pulling back.

Louis had been stunned at first, but it didn’t take long for him to respond. Louis had reached up and wrapped both arms around Harry’s neck, one hand reaching up into curls while heads, lips and hearts met in the middle. That same night the boys talked about their ever-growing feelings for each other and from then on, as cliché as it sounds, the rest was history.

Now the boys are still together, two years later, still doing the same things and could never be happier.

“I can’t wait for you to come over tonight boo,” Harry speaks softly against the back of Louis’ ear, for only Louis to hear.

“I can’t wait to come over tonight too babe, even though I come over practically every weekend,” Louis giggles, turning around to give his taller boyfriend a peck to the lips.

“Well if I had it my way,” Harry begins voice dropping an octave and a sly smirk spreading on his face, “I’d keep you in my bed all day every day.”

“Cheeky,” Louis says quickly, leaning in for another kiss; nibbling slightly on Harry’s bottom lip before pulling back and letting go, “I gotta get to Ms. Bauer’s class before she has my head.”

Before Harry was able to come up with another brazen response to what Louis had just said; Louis was already out of his arms and dashing to his first class of the day, turning around to blow one last kiss to Harry before he was out of sight.

♦♦♦

The school day seems to drag on forever for both boys; so when the last bell finally rings to dismiss the students for the weekend, it takes a lot of will power for Harry to not jump out of his seat and barrel through the rest of his classmates.

He reads his latest text on the way to his locker:

_I gotta pick up the girls from school babe, see you at 6 – Lou xo_

Harry smiles down at his phone, shooting a quick reply before grabbing his homework from his locker and making his way home to prepare.

♦♦♦

Louis shows up at Harry’s house at 6:05, stomach grumbling but mind extremely excited to spend his night with his boyfriend. As soon as the door is opened, Louis is wrapped in strong arms and pulled into a fierce kiss.

Harry pulls away and speaks first, “God Lou, I’ve been waiting on you for days to get here.”

“Babe, it’s only been a few hours since you last saw me,” Louis greeted, leaning up on his tiptoes to bring two sets of lips together.

“Well,” Harry tries for a mock frown that looks absolutely ridiculous, “it felt like days and I love you so much Lou.” Kiss. “Miss you too.”

Louis lowers his head and giggles quietly into Harry’s chest, “I’m here now. So let’s enjoy our time together.”

“OK boo.” Harry steps out of the embrace, smiling softly at his boyfriend before walking into the den where the video games are already set up; Mario Kart still the first thing they always play.

“Hey Haz?”

“Yeah?”

“Where’re your parents?”

“They went out to the city a little bit ago, something about needing a date night, so they shouldn’t be back tonight,” Harry ends with a wink.

“Ooooooohhh, I see where this is going,” Louis teases with the addition of an eyeroll.

Harry walks toward Louis, every step forward making Louis take a step back until Louis’ body is pressed between the hard wall and a hard body.

“Where is this going then, hmm?” Harry whispers as into Louis’ ear, kissing gently behind it before pulling back.

As Louis looks up into his boyfriends eyes, his train of thought completely derails and barrel rolls down the side of a mountain. The green eyes that are staring into his soul are now dark and piercing and Louis will do just about anything to keep that look pinned to him.

Louis doesn’t even have a chance to respond; another set of lips are working his own open, a warm and wet tongue is wriggling its way into his mouth and sucking the breath right out of him. So when the tongue and lips are gone Louis is gasping for breath.

“I was thinking,” Harry starts between kisses, “how about we try something a little different tonight babe.”

Before Louis even begins to ask what he means, he’s being kissed again and the question on his tongue is gone. All the shorter boy can do is lean into his boyfriend’s chest and nod his head in assent.

Harry presses a kiss to feathery hair, breathing out a, “let me take care of you,” before picking Louis’ small body up bridal style and carrying him up the stairs and to his bedroom.

Slowly, Harry pulls off Louis’ shirt; kissing up every revealed inch of the flawlessly tan boy, spending extra time to kiss his small tummy, belly button, and nipples. When he stretches back up to Louis’ face, the smaller boy leans up, pressing their lips together while small hands venture down to the hem of Harry’s shirt.

“Oh nonono,” Harry tuts, “this night is all about you ok?”

“Ok.”

Harry sits up; taking off his shirt anyway before moving lower to discard his joggers; leaving his pants on for what he has planned for his smaller boyfriend. Looking back into his boyfriend’s eyes; he sees only a thin ring of blue around dark pupils, staring right back at him and filling to the brim with want and wonder.

Harry makes quick work of the older boy’s trousers and pants; his long uncut cock flopping back onto his soft tummy, all the while maintaining eye contact until the boy below him is completely bare. The curly headed boy is all tender touches as he makes his way back up his boyfriend’s soft and tan body; dropping delicate kisses up his thighs, to his hipbones, each rib and collarbones, and a final one to his supple pink lips.

“I love you so much Lou,” Harry whispers when he gets to Louis ear, “I need you to turn around for me.”

Louis complies easily, willing and ready to do anything for his boyfriend, for his lover.

Harry leans back into his ear, nipping gently on the lobe, “I’m going to give you so much pleasure Lou. Moments with you, like this, are what I live for.”

At this point, Louis is fully relaxed, completely at the hands of whatever Harry has planned for him. Louis is ready for anything Harry wants to do; he’s known it from the first time they said they loved each other, and the smaller boy has absolutely no regrets.

Harry trails kisses down his boyfriend’s spine; pecking each nob and feeling as the smaller boy tries to arch into the caress of his lips. He kisses around the place he wants to be the most; choosing instead to rub the mound of his boyfriend’s arse with gentle palms.

The younger boy has always had a slight obsession with his boyfriend’s behind. It’s just that perfect mixture of toned and soft; but Harry can squeeze it and feel the skin mold into his grasp, as if his boyfriend’s arse belongs there.

Harry parts his boyfriend’s cheeks; revealing a puckered pink hole, clenching and unclenching around nothing. Through Harry’s eyes, Louis’ hole looks positively delectable.

Louis is slightly confused because Harry usually has lube ready to use before he starts touching his arse; but the curly headed boy never attempted to even reach for it. But as he felt his cheeks being parted, he’s forming different ideas.

Louis isn’t prepared when it comes; a hot wet tongue flicks out and slides up from the bottom of his balls and over his hole. The smaller boy has no control of his body when he lets out a strangled gasp and jerks against the sheets; immediately grasping for anything he can reach.

Harry loves his boy’s reaction, leaning in to do it again before he does a quick sweep around the rim. He gets a high keen out of Louis and wonders what other sounds he can pull out.

Louis feels as his boyfriend starts with light licks that turn heavy as his tongue delves farther, pushes harder into his hole. Pleasure comes in waves through his body as the tongue inside him curves just perfectly so that he feels it touch his inner walls.

Harry’s mouth and chin is wet from the mixed saliva and drool; loving the look of wetness every time he brings his head back for air. The younger boy leans back in, digging his tongue as far as it can go, closes his lips around the rim and starts humming; causing vibrations to spike through his body, only to bounce back and go to his cock.

Louis collapses; his face meeting the pillows as he muffles his moans into the pillow, the pressure his boyfriend’s tongue is creating combined with his humming is a heady blend. The smaller boy’s body is heating up and a thin layer of sweat is forming on his soft skin as he bucks into the duvet and back into a wriggling wet tongue.

“Uh uh uh,” Harry tsks quietly as he pulls back, “don’t hide your noises from me. Let me hear them love.”

Louis yields to Harry’s wish, tilting his head to the side so that his cheek is pressed into the pillow but he can see, breathe, and moan. And he does moan when Harry goes back in; thumbs holding open and massaging the rim as his tongue prods at his insides and the humming begins again.

Louis arches back into the pleasure, moaning louder than Harry’s ever heard him as he cums all over the sheets below him.

Harry leans back and flips the smaller boy over on his back; watching the way his sweaty body has a light red tint and his chest heaves with every breath he takes.

The older boy’s eyes are closed, just calming down from his orgasm; so he doesn’t feel it when two slick fingers slide easily inside him, right between his now parted legs. His cock twitches in attention and his dark eyes open wide to stare at his boyfriend.

Harry’s on his heels, watching in amazement as Louis’ wet hole repeatedly swallows his fingers. He starts with slow, shallow thrusts; stopping every now and then to rub softly at his walls. He looks up and sees a bright red cock standing at full attention again, not given the chance to go soft.

“Ha-Haz,” Louis stutters out, grabbing at Harry’s free hand, “it’s t-too much.”

Harry stops immediately at this, curves over his lover’s body to look into his eyes, “Shh baby I know, I know. I promise it’ll feel better if we keep going.” Kiss. “I promise. But if you really want me to stop babe I will.”

Louis doesn’t even have to think, he wants this; he wants to make Harry happy which in turn makes him happy too. “It’s ok, k-keep going.”

Harry smiles down at his boyfriend in complete awe, loving how Louis has all of his trust in him and he makes a promise to himself that for as long as Louis will have him; he will do everything in his power to keep his trust.

Fingers start getting deeper and moans keep getting louder and Louis reaches his peak for the second time in an hour. Harry leans in and kisses Louis deeply as he cums all over both their stomachs; writhing on the bed and groaning into his lover’s mouth.

Harry slowly pulls his fingers out as he pulls back; jumping off his bed and to the bathroom to get a warm towel for his overheated boyfriend. After he cleans the drying cum off his boyfriend and then his own body; he climbs back into bed and pulls the duvet over them, pulling Louis into his body so that they are chest to chest and Louis has the perfect view of his boyfriend’s collarbones.

Louis drops a kiss right in the center, at the base of Harry’s throat before he closes his eyes. “I didn’t forget that you didn’t get off you know, you’re gonna cum when I get some energy,” Louis grumbles against his skin.

Harry kisses his boyfriend’s sweaty hair, “I know babe, and I love you.”

“I love you back.”

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me @ [soulfatelarry](http://soulfatelarry.tumblr.com/) on tumblr !
> 
> -alyssa.x


End file.
